


Welcome to the bear pit

by Zauzat



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fight Sex, M/M, Mirror Universe, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zauzat/pseuds/Zauzat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fight fic! Pike and Kirk are in a fight to the death for access to McCoy's ass. Until Kirk gets distracted....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the bear pit

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed with skill and speed by [](http://circ-bamboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**circ_bamboo**](http://circ-bamboo.livejournal.com/) and [](http://eldritchhorrors.livejournal.com/profile)[**eldritchhorrors**](http://eldritchhorrors.livejournal.com/). Especial thanks to [](http://eldritchhorrors.livejournal.com/profile)[**eldritchhorrors**](http://eldritchhorrors.livejournal.com/) for the help with the fight action. All remaining errors are my own.  
>  Written to a prompt from [](http://kamiyo.livejournal.com/profile)[**kamiyo**](http://kamiyo.livejournal.com/) 's consortium  
> for Help Pakistan.

“Welcome to the bear pit, gentlemen.”

Leonard called up the lights to illuminate the now-disused teaching operating theatre and initiated the lock-down that sealed the space below him. Two startled faces snapped up to stare at him and then turned to glare at each other - one a hard handsome face framed in silver-grey, the other young, blonde and deceptively pretty. The men stood in an oval circle with glass walls reaching up to the ceiling. Around the oval were tiered rows of seating, allowing an audience to look down onto where an operating table would have been. Leonard had cleared out the last of the old equipment in preparation for this little meeting.

“Bones, man, what the fuck?”

“Cadet McCoy, what is the meaning of this?”

Leonard had sent notes to both Cadet Kirk and Captain Pike asking each to meet him in the old theatre, hinting strongly that he’d made his choice and his ass was up on offer. Well, he had made a choice and his ass would be on offer by the end of it. It just wasn’t quite the offer that each of the two other men had expected.

“So here’s how it’s gonna work. I’m tired of y’all scrapping over me. You’re gonna fight it out. First one to surrender loses.”

The two men spoke simultaneously.

“Kirks never surrender!”

“Starfleet officers never surrender!”

“Suit yourselves. A fight to the death it is.”

Before he’d even finished speaking, both men had their phasers out, switched to kill, aimed at each other’s hearts.

Leonard sighed. So predictable, these commanders. “No, not like that. And don’t y’all go thinking that either of you is in control here. I can have both of you knocked out in seconds. Or kill either of you individually.”

The two men kept one eye on each other while surveying the pit with the other. It had been a teaching operating theatre used for ‘treatments’ where minimal or no anesthetic was best. As such, it was entirely enclosed in safety glass and Leonard stood looking down from the control board that allowed him to either gas all the occupants or take out any one of the individuals, should the ‘patient’ break free and run amok. You had to hand it to the medical division of the Imperial Fleet; they thought of everything. Leonard did like training with the best.

“There’s a lock box by the wall. Y’all will drop your weapons and your clothes into it, down to your briefs. You’ll fight it out hand-to-hand. Unless of course either of you is not man enough to take it? You can surrender now.”

It worked like a charm. Two looks of concentrated suspicion instantly morphed into two looks of pure arrogance. Honestly, these command types might be deadly but they could deadly dumb, too. Not exactly difficult to manipulate, given the size of their egos.

Pike turned to face him, ostentatiously pulling his phaser away from Kirk and clicking the safety into place. “Kill a cadet with my bare hands. Hardly a challenge, doctor. And when I’ve dealt with him, I’ll be dealing with you – at length. I don’t appreciate being set up.”

Kirk was already stripping, long lean limbs revealed as he tore away his red uniform, black shirt peeled off to show wide shoulders and broad pecs. “All talk and no action, old man. Face it, you’re old enough to be my granddad. You’ve outlived your usefulness. Only one man is going down here and it won’t be me. _Sir_.”

Pike undressed more slowly, pulling off his shirt to show the washboard stomach and the leanly muscled arms. “You Kirks all die young, son. All mouth and no balls. You drop dead the moment you actually have to go one on one with an enemy. I outlived your father. I’ll outlive you too. It’ll be my pleasure.”

Kirk stood by the lockbox, dropping in an impressive range of weapons: phaser, switchblade, metal knuckles and a blackjack. His jaw tightened at the mention of his father. He turned to face Pike, deliberately, provocatively fondling the substantial bulge outlined by the tight black Starfleet briefs that were all he now wore. “I think you’ll find my balls plenty big enough, old man. Bring it on!”

Pike took his time, unbuckling the wristband sheath that held his shiv, then dropping it into the box along with his phaser, his agonizer, a double-pointed throwing knife and a wire garrote. “Always in such a hurry, son. I bet you’re up, in and done before the girls even notice you’re there. You’re hardly going to be able to satisfy a spirited sub like the doctor. Give it up now, boy, before you embarrass yourself further.”

The two men faced each other, hands curled into loose fists, shifting subtly on the balls on their feet, armed with nothing but their wits and their black Starfleet briefs. They both looked really rather tasty, in Leonard’s opinion – lean, trim and muscled. Kirk was still young, not quite fully developed into his adult stature. Pike showed a little of his age, the thick fur on his chest tinged with grey: the wily old stag against the young pretender. Leonard lounged in the controller’s chair, rubbing a hand teasingly over his groin. This was going to be good.

“When you’re ready, gentlemen.”

Kirk immediately opened proceedings with a well-executed angle kick to the shin. Pike sidestepped swiftly, offering an explosive straight jab from the shoulder, twisting his fist into the motion to add to the power. His other hand remained high, guarding his chin. Kirk’s response was lightning fast, ducking the counter-attack by spinning to the side and transforming the spin into a middle roundhouse. His shin connected with the back of Pike’s knee and swept his legs clean out from underneath him. With a grunt of surprise Pike fell, tucked, rolled away from a foot jab to the ribs.

Leonard hooked one leg over the arm of his chair, unzipped his fly and pulled out his hardening cock. Oh, yes, even better than he’d hoped for. Nothing like a little man-on-man to raise the spirits. It wasn’t that Leonard wouldn’t be happy to be fucked by either one of them. They were both fit, powerful and intelligent – other than when thinking with their dicks. Either man would be an effective ally. Kirk was already the leader among the cadets, known for his powerful family, his blazing genius and his insane courage. And Captain Pike was Commandant of Cadets, a decorated commander, a merciless killer, and a ruthless political operative. However, having both of them pursuing him was a clusterfuck.

Kirk surged forward to get the mount – trying to straddle his opponent’s abdomen, but Pike scrambled back to his feet too fast. The cadet led with a kick and followed through with a punch aimed at the captain’s chin. Pike whipped his head back the blow whistled past his cheek. He grabbed the passing forearm in one lean hand and shot out his other in an open palmed blow to the diaphragm, punching out the air. Kirk doubled over, gasping for breath as the captain followed through with a set of fast jabs, right-left, right-left. The cadet’s lip was split and blood was trickling out of his mouth from where a blow had cut his cheek open on his own teeth.

Beautifully matched, the two of them, thought the doctor. Kirk’s youthful strength balanced Pike’s decades of combat skill. Kirk’s inexperience balanced Pike’s advancing age. But it was that balance – that stalemate – that had been making Leonard’s life so annoying. Every time Kirk tried to corner him, Pike was somehow hovering with an order or an assignment. Every time Pike tried to get him alone, Kirk was somehow passing by with an urgent message. He didn’t mind them cock-blocking each other. Their rising frustration was amusing to watch. But they were cock-blocking him as well. With two such powerful men sniffing around, no one else would come near him. Leonard hadn’t had sex in weeks. He hadn’t ever had a case of blue balls as bad as this and he knew it had to be bad for his health.

Kirk broke free and turned on Pike with his fists, raining blows across his shoulder and arm as the captain defended his head. Seeking to break the barrage, Pike attempted a kick, losing his guard as he did so. As Kirk moved in to take advantage, Pike intercepted. His own blow was solid and crushing, a right hook knocking the younger man’s head to the side with a crack, following through with a left jab. As he stumbled, Pike helped him down with a straight kick to one thigh and a punch into his chest. Kirk grunted in pain and fell.

Masterfully done, thought Leonard admiringly. This really did seem the simplest way to resolve his little problem. It would be useful, too. As a doctor, it was always interesting to watch the ways in which tissue bruised and bled, the ways in which muscles tore and bones broke. And he’d get a fresh brain to dissect from the loser. He wanted to take tissue samples and run them through some tests, see if he could find any differences that explained the genius idiocy of these command types.

Pike dropped with Kirk, landing all his considerable weight on the cadet, laying one forearm across his throat. He knelt across Kirk’s hips in a mount, sinking his mass to prevent the younger man from bucking him off or kicking up between his legs, and rained down blows with both hands straight into the cadet’s face. Kirk, unable to do much more than block, drove his head directly up to smash, forehead to face, with the captain. Pike reeled back, blood pouring from his nose.

They were really surprisingly pretty, Leonard thought, dark blood streaked over pale skin now beginning to swell beautifully. Whoever won was going to be a handful to manage. If they thought he was going to be a sub, well, that was pure fantasy, of course. He was as fond of a hard fuck up the ass as anyone but he was not a man to roll over easily. There was a reason that a wing of Starfleet Medical was named after the McCoy family. And McCoy himself came with quite a reputation.

The murder of his father was not quite what it had looked like. Leonard had genuinely respected the old man. But once David McCoy was crippled by an incurable disease, both men knew that there was only one way forward. The McCoy clan needed a strong patriarch. Leonard had made the end quick and merciful.

The murder of his father-in-law? Now that was exactly what it had looked like: neither quick nor merciful. Just desserts for the old goat, in Leonard’s opinion. Starfleet might be a convenient way to avoid civilian justice but it was also a superb setting in which to hone his already-formidable medical skills. What he didn’t know about chemical castration or intentional scarring wasn’t worth knowing. Dr Leonard H. McCoy was not going to offer his ass up to just any pimply cadet or no-name instructor with aspirations and a hard-on. But saying no to the likes of either Kirk or Pike… that was a different story, and a much more dangerous one. Good thing he enjoyed danger.

The nature of the fight had changed while McCoy had been musing. With both men tiring, the struggle had devolved into scrapping. They were rolling on the floor, Kirk in close and personal, arms round the captain in a tight clinch, wrestling up against him. Leonard at first thought that he was trying to avoid the older man’s powerful fist or get in a few low blows himself, but then he started to wonder. Apparently, so did Pike.

“Dammit, Kirk,” panted the captain, “it’s a fight to the death, not a fuck.”

“Fighting always gets me hard. You’re pretty fit for an old guy.” Kirk had managed to pin Pike and was writhing on top of him. “Besides, Captain, one of us leaves here in a body bag. That means no more sex, ever! Jeez, but that’s serious shit.”

Pike snorted an incredulous laugh. “ _That’s_ what worries you about being dead? No more sex?”

Kirk licked lasciviously at the blood trickling from Pike’s nose. “Hell, yeah. I’d hate to kill you knowing you hadn’t had one final fuck. Last wish of a dead man walking and all that crap.”

“I’m not the one who’s going down, Cadet.”

“You look down to me,” retorted Kirk, grinding his pelvis against Pike’s firm thigh. “Either way, if I’d known about the doctor’s devious little plan, I’d have fucked myself dry last night. What d’ya say, five minute time-out for one last hurrah?”

“You won’t last five minutes, boy. I’ll have you shooting in under sixty seconds.”

“No one complains about my stamina, old man. At least I’ll be able to get it back up again in under twenty-four hours.”

Pike pushed down the tight briefs, fingers digging viciously into two creamy globes. “You going to give up your ass to me, boy?”

“No way, old fucker. But if you can’t get it up, I can always ride your ass for you.”

Pike bit down hard on Kirk’s neck and used the moment of distraction to roll the other man so that he was spooned tight behind Kirk with one arm round the young man’s neck in a choke-hold. He drove his groin brutally against the other man’s ass. “It’s up, boy, and more than you can handle.”

He shoved his free hand down into Kirk’s briefs, seizing the swollen cock in a vice-like grip. Kirk whined his appreciation, legs thrashing.

Pike tore the briefs off Kirk and then pulled down his own. They were back to fighting; well, fighting insofar as they were rolling across the floor, legs intertwined, hips bucking, skin slippery-slick with sweat and blood, teeth biting at any flesh in reach. It wasn’t quite what Leonard had been expecting, but it was surprisingly inspirational. He pushed his own pants and briefs down to his thighs. He licked across the palms of both hands, rolled his balls with one and stroked his prick with the other while watching Pike pull Kirk’s head back by the hair and maul at the exposed neck with his mouth.

Kirk wriggled free and sprawled over the captain’s chest to lick greedily at the blood trickling down the older man’s face. Pike grabbed the cadet’s chin and shoved his fingers between the punch-swollen lips. Kirk bit down hard and Pike kneed him in the groin to pull his spit-wet fingers free. Kirk instinctively curled inwards across Pike’s torso and Pike took advantage of the moment to pull the younger man higher on his body and ram the saliva-blood slick fingers up his ass. Kirk swore and twisted and bucked but Pike had him caught between his own long legs, pushing up to encourage the boy to ride one firm thigh. He bit into an open wound on the side of the cadet’s face and Kirk came in a set of long pulsing shudders.

“Lightweight,” mocked Pike. “Barely three minutes, by my counting.

“Oh yeah? Survive this, old man. One heart attack coming up.” Kirk slithered down the captain’s body and ate down the rampant cock, his nose pressed into the pubic curls, his hand squeezing cruelly on the heavy balls. He licked and laved, sucked and swallowed, humming hard and in under a minute the captain was jerking helplessly under the onslaught. Kirk let the pearly come spill out of his mouth all over the two of them. They both lay there, panting. Kirk made an abortive attempt to get up but collapsed back.

“Two minute time-out for the afterglow, yeah? Then back to business.”

Pike raised himself up on his elbows to look at the fuck-fuzzy cadet sprawled across his stomach. “You’ve got a mouth made for sin, Kirk. It seems a waste of natural resources to kill it off. And you’ve potential as a fighter. The winner won’t be in much of a better state than the loser by the time we’re done.” Pike thought for a moment. “You know, we might be approaching this the wrong way. The doctor is fucking feisty. He’s going to take a lot of controlling. And you’ve got your accelerated course-work schedule and I’ve got all my duties, plus the _Enterprise_ to worry about. How about sharing?”

“ _Sharing_? How the fuck does that work?”

“Sharing, Kirk, it’s not that difficult a concept. We draw up a schedule. I get Mondays, Wednesday and Fridays. You get Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays.”

“But I want Wednesdays,” whined Kirk. “I’ve got most of the afternoon free; I could put the doctor to good use.”

“Fine, whatever, swop the days around then. But that’s the principle.”

Kirk raised himself up on one elbow and looked hard at Pike.

“What happens on Sundays? You’re not getting more of him than I am.”

“Everyone gets a rest?” Pike shrugged. He ran a finger thoughtfully along Kirk’s punch-swollen lips, spattered with blood and come. “Or then again, maybe we all share. Think about it, Kirk. The doctor naked on his hands and knees. My cock balls-deep in his tight little ass, your prick plugging that pouting mouth of his, spitted between us like a roasting pig, taking it from both ends and thanking us for the favor.”

“Hey, how come you get his ass? I want his ass.”

“Privileges of rank, Cadet. Anyway, we’ll swop it around. When I’m done he can lick his own ass juices off my cock while you slide into that hot wet hole all lubed up with my come.” Pike laughed at the glazed look on Kirk’s face. “You like that idea, don’t you boy?”

“Huh. Maybe I see why you made captain. Okay, that does it for me. Killing you was turning out to be surprisingly hard work. Fucking’s more fun. Hey, d’you think we could work him open to take two cocks at once?” Jim ran his long fingers through Pike’s chest hair, pinching hard on a nipple.

“I’m sure that could be arranged.” Pike curled a hand around Kirk’s cock. “So how long did you say it’d take you to get it up again?”

Leonard thought the time might have come to intervene. This hadn’t worked out as he’d planned but the new twist was not without interest. Two such powerful protectors would work to his advantage. And being able to play them off against each other would make it easier to manage them. The idea of the schedule was nonsense, of course. McCoy would make his own choices. But the idea of waking up each morning and deciding if he was in the mood for the silver-backed wolf or the young lion was definitely appealing.

And while he had nothing against a hard fuck, it would be an interesting challenge to get his cock up both of their tightly protected asses, show these cocky command types what it was like to be done by a doctor who knew exactly where to find the prostate and what to do with it.

Leonard headed down to the theatre, pulling off his uniform as he went. Kirk and Pike were now apparently competing to see who could go longest without breathing, tongues down each other’s throats, legs tightly tangled. They looked as if they were having entirely too much fun without him.

It was time to join the fray.

\- THE END -


End file.
